1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to an air intake passage cleaning method and apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Air intake passages may be defined as passageways used to move air to and from air conditioning units, such as for example, ducts delivering cool or hot air to different rooms. The term as used herein shall refer broadly to all types of passageways, ducts, pipes, and the like.
An air conditioner usually comprises a housing, a heat exchanger which acts as an evaporator for cooling and a condenser for heating, and passageways for delivery air to and from the heat exchanger. The heat exchanger and air passages are likely to become contaminated dirt, germs, molds, waste, etc during the heat exchange process. When the air conditioner is operated with such contamination, the outgoing environment will be degraded and deteriorated.